Corazón de Dragón la Última Batalla
by angelicamacias
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, una nueva magia, un nuevo amor, sera la nueva aventura de Ron Weasley, ¿lograra su objetivo? ¿Podrá olvidar y darse una nueva oportunidad con otro amor? El futuro de Alagaësia esta en manos de dos guerreros legendarios.
1. Prologo

"Corazón de Dragón; la Última Batalla"

Prólogo

Alagaësia, sufría los ataques de Galbatorix a través de Durza, estaba decidido a terminar con todos los dragones y sus jinetes y ser el único con ese poder, él se quedaría con el último de los dragones. Lo que no imaginó es que Durza caería frente a un nuevo "Jinete de dragones, Eragon" este clavaria su espada justo en el corazón.

Al terminar la batalla contra Durza en la cual se ganó a costa de la vida de muchos; Saphira quedó mal herida, Eragon al utilizar todo su poder para salvar a su dragón terminó inconsciente por varios días.

Mientras que el joven de diecisiete años dormía para reponer fuerzas, la reina formaba una estrategia. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño pergamino dejado por sus ancestros hace mucho tiempo, dentro de este rollo se encontraba un pequeño mapa, dudando, la reina Arya, decidió salir en busca de algún aliado, temerosa de no encontrar nada, pero decidida a intentarlo, tomó su caballo y marcho en compañía de una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados.

La estrategia que la reina pretendía era buscar ayuda. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, solo conocía la existencia de una historia muy antigua que contaban sus ancestros.


	2. El Comienzo de Una Nueva Historia

_**Capítulo I**_

 _ **"El Comienzo de Una Nueva Historia"**_

Muchas dudas inquietaban a la reina Arya. ¿Encontraría o no esa ayuda? ¿La historia es verdadera o solo es un cuento, inventado por sus propios ancestros? Mientras el grupo de jinetes se dirigía a su incierto destino, la reina recordaba la historia:

O*O*o*O*o*O*o

Hace muchísimo tiempo una bruja "de la cual nadie recordaba su nombre", realizó un hechizo que por accidente la transportó a una pequeña aldea, no sabía nada sobre ese lugar, no conocía sus costumbres, se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían ante una bruja. Afortunadamente siempre llevaba puesto su bolso mágico, este era viejo y desgastado, así que no llamaría mucho la atención; Así que decidió ingresar a la aldea sin mencionar sus poderes mágicos. Caminaba por el lugar tratando de no incomodar a los aldeanos.

La gente la observaba, cómo lo hacen con todos los desconocidos. Poco a poco se fue relacionado con la gente de esa pequeña aldea, al inicio todos se preguntaba ¿quién era ella? ¿De dónde había venido? Pero su sagacidad, su inteligencia y su forma tan delicada y sutil para hablar con las personas, le ayudaron a evadir tantas interrogantes, invento una historia. Una historia muy peculiar, una que fuera creíble, les contaba que venía de una aldea muy lejana, y que en su último viaje su carruaje fue atacado por unos ladrones, no tuvo más remedio que huir sin parar y sin más se encontraba viajando de aldea en aldea tratando de salvar su vida pues sus ladrones al verla huir la perseguían sin cesar. Una mañana se dio cuenta que aquellos mal vivientes habían dejado de seguirla, siguió su camino hasta llegar a ese poblado.

Todos en la aldea creyeron su historia. Una viejecita ya muy grande de edad le ofreció un trato, podría quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera en su choza, pero a cambió le ayudaría con las labores de la casa. Pues la mujer ya era muy anciana y no podía con todo. La bruja acepto el trato.

Meses después, Eragon un elfo y Mítico personaje de la antigüedad y primer Jinete.y su dragón Bid' Daum, pasaban muy cerca de la aldea, la bella bruja se encontraba cortando un poco de fruta de unos enorme naranjos. Al arrancar uno de los fruto, resbalo, trato de sujetarse de una de las ramas para no caer, en ese momento Eragon escucho un grito y sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar para averiguar lo que sucedía, cuando llego, vio a la doncella colgada del árbol, la rama de la que se sujetaba no aguanto más el peso de joven y termino por caer al vacío. El jinete logro rescatarla antes de que tocar el suelo.

La doncella al no sentir el impacto de su cuerpo abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba pues ella esperaba un fuerte golpe por la caída, pero nunca imagino verse volando y mucho menos quedar colgando de las patas de un enorme y hermoso dragón.

El dragón descendió suavemente dejando a la doncella en el suelo. El Jinete bajo rápidamente para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien con ella. Al ver el rostro de la muchacha quedo sorprendido pues su belleza era única. El jinete la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en el lomo del dragón. Al subir Eragon chocó con la parte trasera de la silla quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, el aun impactado por su belleza no apartaba su mirada, y como hacerlo, nunca había visto una piel tan blanca con pómulos rosados, ojos enormes en color esmeralda, labios gruesos que daba un contraste maravilloso con el color de sus mejillas, el largo de su cabello rizado en tono dorado. ¿Cómo dejar de admirar tal belleza? Volviendo en sí, pero sin perder de vista a la muchacha, el jinete ordeno a su dragón se elevara para dirigirse con algún curandero. A partir de ese día comenzaron a llevar una agradable amistad.

Posteriormente y después de haber pasado varios meses él decide hablarle con el corazón, le cuanta su historia.

Comenzando por sus ancestros le menciona:

— Hace Miles de años atrás, se declaró una guerra entre elfos y dragones. Un elfo mató un dragón en una cacería y de esa forma se convirtieron en enemigos. Cinco años después del comienzo del conflicto, me interne en el bosque para buscar algo de comida, pero lo que encontré fue un huevo de dragón. Sus padres probablemente habrían muerto, lo que explica por qué el huevo se encontraba abandonado. —Miró a la joven, quien se encontraba muy atenta al relato

—Tan solo tenía 15 años, cuando lo encontré, decidí criar solo al dragón y en secreto. Lo llame "Bid'Daum" cuando creció decidí montarlo, y montar a otros dragones, lo fantástico fue que los escuchaba, y ellos a mí. —La muchacha estaba fascinada, era increíble lo que escuchaba — De este modo, logramos poner fin a la guerra. ¡Y no solo eso! sino que después de unos años, los dragones y los elfos además de alcanzar la paz, desarrollamos una gran amistad. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a nacer los Jinetes de Dragón. —Después de contar toda su historia decide confesarle el amor que ha despertado en él. —Todos saben del primer Jinete de dragones, pero pocos saben quién es ese Jinete… Nasira… te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida —Comento del jinete.

La joven bruja se mostró sorprendida pero la confesión, pero antes de responder a esos sentimientos debía confesar su secreto.

—Eragon, yo también tengo un secreto, una historia —Sus manos temblaban

—Lo sé, nadie aquí conoce tu vida pasada, llegaste a esta aldea sola, sin familia. Cuéntame tu historia —Dijo tomando sus manos.

—Sí, pero después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir, tus sentimientos cambien hacia mí —Dijo tomando un poco de aire para poder tranquilizar sus nervios y comenzar el relato — ¡Soy una bruja! — tenía miedo de lo que él le fuera hacer al saber su verdad, pero solo guardo silencio para que ella continuara — El día que llegue a esta aldea… poco antes de llegar aquí me encontraba realizando una poción, pero al final tuve un error que me traslado hasta este sitio. —Los ojos de Eragon, permanecían grandes y redondos, se mantenía quieto esperando que digiera más, pero los nervios que consumían a la joven bruja le impedían hablar

—Pero si eres una bruja… ¿Por qué no utilizaste tu magia cuando estuviste a punto de caer de ese árbol? — No dudaba de las palabras de la chica, pero le resultaba extraño —Las brujas que conozco suelen tener ciertos poderes, estoy seguro que te pudiste salvar

—Cuando llegué a este lugar, temiendo de lo que pudiera pasarme, decidí no utilizar mis poderes, oculté todo lo que me delatara.

Solo tenía meses de haberla conocido, pero Eragon la respetaba, incluso había llegado a enamorarse de ella en poco tiempo, no solo por su belleza sino por su carácter tierno, amable, bondadoso y sobre todo por la sinceridad que siempre demostraba, no le gustaba las injusticias, era la mujer perfecta que el siempre busco.

A Eragon no le importaba, bruja o no, se había enamorado de ella, después de todo el conocía muchas brujas, pero ninguna, ninguna era tan hermosa como lo era ella. Seis meses después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Cuando el hijo solo tenía tres meses decidieron viajar al lugar de donde pertenecía la bruja, él quería saber sobre ella y los suyos.

Nadie solamente él y una adivina, sabían la verdadera razón por la que se marchaba; Esta última le había tendido la suerte. —"tu hijo será el portador de un gran poder este será heredado a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos hasta que no tenga descendencia. Debes marcharte muy lejos, si te quedas aquí, morirá muy joven pues la sombra querrá quitarlo de en medio"— después de ese día, tuvo varios sueños que le impedían dormir tranquilo. "Muerte, aldeas destruidas, dragones y jinetes muertos, aparecían en sus sueños" esto lo alerto y fue el motivo por el cual decidió marcharse.

Estando en lugares inalcanzables le contó toda la verdad a su esposa. Cuando el poder surgido en su hijo se vio obligado a creer sobre lo dicho por la adivina, pues todo lo que ella le dijo resulto ser cierto. Años después decide regresar a sus tierras donde nació y creció. Quería saber que había pasado con esa adivina pero hace tiempo que había muerto. Más tarde, se topó con un anciano "viejo amigo" a quien le contó toda su historia, los días pasaron y antes de regresar con su familia le pidió al hombre lo acompañara a un lugar secreto, el anciano lo acompaño hasta una choza que se encontraba oculta entre los bosques más alejados de Alagaësia, ahí lo esperaban dos personas, el ministro del mundo mágico y un Auror.

Estando dentro de la choza, Eragon, entrego un pergamino a cada mudo. Este relataba toda su vida, hablaba de su esposa de sus hijos, de los poderes que llegaban a adquirir a una cierta edad y que no todos lo adquirían "solo en eso había fallado la adivina" relataba lo más importante de ambas tierras; les pidió no entregarlo a nadie, pero que la historia pasara a sus familias como una gran historia, para que no fueran olvidados, que solo tratándose de vida o muerte se lo entregara al reinado. Siempre y cuando fuera para el bien de Alagaësia y la humanidad. Por último y antes de que el gran jinete se retirara con el ministro les señaló —"este será un acuerdo entre estos dos mundos. Si alguien o algo amenazan a estas tierras la otra está obligada a ayudar al otro ¡hasta el final! Las dos tierras están obligados a prestar ayuda, se apoyaran una a la otra" — Fue lo que advirtió, Eragon. Al finalizar con dicha reunión entre los cuatro hombres, se estrecharon las manos para aceptar lo dicho por el gran Jinete de dragones.

Eragon, enseño a los magos como domesticar a los dragones, "Ese había sido su legado", así el ministerio se encontraría en deuda con él, aquel acuerdo era un compromiso entre los dos mundos.

O*o*O*o*O

La reina comenzaba a sentirse insegura pues solo era una historia que hacía tiempo sus padres le habían contado, nunca se supo si fue cierta o solo fue un mito, pero su plan ya estaba en marcha y solo pedía que la historia fuera real y poder recibir la ayuda que tanto anhelaba. Al fin había llegado al lugar que marcaba el pequeño mapa, de pronto, a la distancia ve una pequeña cabaña, su estómago se aíslo por tantas emociones. No sabía si seguir adelante o retirarse. Se preguntaba si había encontrado la ayuda que buscaba, pensar que la historia ahora parecía cierta. Al llegar dudó en bajar del caballo, qué más daba ya se encontraba ahí. Descendió del alazán y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al llegar a su objetivo y antes de llamar a la puerta, un hombre de capucha salió de la cabaña y sin mencionar palabra alguna extiende su mano, sin hacer preguntas la reina Arya entendió, escribió rápidamente en el reverso del mapa su necesidad, su llamada de auxilio, después lo entrego.

El Elfo, lee el contenido, a continuación, toma un pequeño sobre, al reverso escribe un nombre: enseguida, de su boca sale un sonido extraño, en segundos aparece una lechuza, el hombre introduce la carta en un pequeño tubo de pergamino y lo ata a una de las patas.

Posteriormente se dirige a la parte trasera de la cabaña, ahí se hallaba un horno construido de piedra y barro, encendió fuego en su interior, busco entre las bolsas del abrigo, en su mano se ayeaba un pequeño morral, lo abrió , dentro de él se veía una especie de polvo brillante, lo arrojo al fuego e inmediatamente la lechuza voló hacia las llamas, en el preciso momento en que el ave cruza las llamas el guardián pronuncia unas palabras, a continuación se escuchó una leve explosión, la reina se cubrió con el antebrazo , cuando volteo a ver, la ave ya no estaba, no había rastros alguno.

— La lechuza hará su trabajo. Puedes ir a tu aldea la ayuda llegara antes de lo que te imagines. — el elfo dio media vuelta para entrar a su cabaña

— ¡Espera! —Grito la Reina, haciendo que el elfo se detuviera — ¿Pero cómo sabremos? —Pregunto inquieta. — ¿Cómo sabremos que ha llegado la ayuda?

—Lo sabrá — dice cerrando la puerta

La reina Arya se encontraba confundida, muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo rayos sabré que ha llegado la ayuda? ¿Quién rayos será?, ¿Cómo será? ¿Serán elfos como nosotros? —no entendía la clase de ayuda que le darían. La cabeza le daba vueltas. — ¡Vamos! — dijo a sus caballeros.

Sin saber nada regresaba con los suyos reventando el caballo, solo le quedaba esperar, si, esperar a que la ayuda llegar y sin saber cómo, dónde y en qué momento.


	3. Un Nuevo Inicio: un nuevo Jinete

_**Capítulo II**_

 _ **Un Nuevo Inicio: un nuevo Jinete.**_

En lo más alto de la montaña que se encuentra a un costado del lago Louise en Alberta, Canadá. Una montaña helada, a la que muy pocos deciden escalar en temporadas de invierno a causa de las ráfagas que chocan entre sí, provocando deslaves se distingue una silueta que evade obstáculos en el aire. Me pregunto ¿quién es capaz de escalar esa montaña en esta temporada, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida? Se escucha como el hielo se desprende provocando una ola de nieve, enterrando todo lo que ve a su paso, a lo lejos se distingue nuevamente como ese ser esquiva el hielo que cae detrás de él, el viento trata de arrastrarlo pero no logra hacerlo.

¿Quién puede soportar tanto tiempo una ventisca de esa magnitud? ¿Qué intenta hacer al entrar en este territorio tan peligroso? Intenta salir de entre el remolino de hielo, su sombra se hace cada vez más clara, su rostro está cubierto por un gorro que solo deja a la visibilidad sus ojos y un pequeño mechón rojizo. Desciende cerca de unas rocas en lo más alto de la montaña, saca de un morral una tienda de campaña.

Posteriormente de una barita sale una luz azul, por arte de magia la tienda de campaña se extiende, lanza otra luz, esta hace que el viendo esquivé el lugar. ¿Qué hace Ronald Weasley, en una montaña helada? Simple, como siempre trata de olvidar, y a la vez espera encontrar lo que en estos momentos para él, es más valioso. Han pasado ya un par de años y aun estando del otro lado del mundo los recuerdos siguen pesando en lo más profundo de su ser, y quizás se queden ahí por el resto de su vida.

La recuerda a cada instante, a cada momento, con cada mañana, con cada atardecer, en cada anochecer, con cada objeto que toca está presente. Pensando se dirige a tomar asiento. La noche es fría, el cielo nubloso con ráfagas heladas que congelaban cada una de sus extremidades, quemando sus pulmones, dolía mucho, pero menos de lo que dolía aquella traición.

Aún recuerda ese día, aquel en el que caía una tormenta igual a la de hoy; el recuerdo de aquellos brazos que se enlazaban en él, dejándose llevar sin poner resistencia alguna. En seguida un beso que no rechazó, al contrario, lo devuelve en la misma forma en que los " _devuelve"._ Esa palabra le causaba risa, porque ahora se convertía en pasado.

Aún recuda esos besos, la forma en cómo tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, tocando con sus labios lentamente los del pelirrojo, convirtiéndolo poco a poco de un beso tierno a un beso apasionado y fogoso, un ósculo que los llevaba a las caricias más tiernas a las más candentes. ¿Le dolía? ¡Sí! ¡Era su beso, y se lo había entregado a la persona que más detestaba! ¡Eso lo mato!

\- Flashback -

Se encuentra de pie frente a ellos, viendo como lo traiciona, su rostro palidecía, no sabía qué hacer, se acerca un poco, se detiene, no avanza más porque a pesar del dolor se da cuenta de lo que sucede, porque aun estando frente a él, las manos de la castaña se entrelazaron con las de Malfoy, en ese instante todo se derrumbó, su relación había terminado para siempre, ya no era necesario hacer o reclamar nada, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Sintió como las lágrimas rodaron por ambos extremos de sus mejillas, lo único que hizo para sacar su coraje, su furia, su dolor, fue golpear el árbol más cercano, no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones, así que lo golpeo hasta más no poder, deshaciendo su puño por el impacto de los golpes.

— ¡Perdóname Ron! nunca quise lastimarte, todo paso tan rápido, yo misma no sé cómo ocurrió, ¡por favor no sigas, te lastimaras! —Dijo llorando y tomando con fuerzas al pelirrojo, para que este dejara de golpear su puño contra el árbol.

— ¡Suéltame, no quiero que me toques! ¡Vete, déjame solo! — le grito lleno de indignación y rabia. — ¿Acaso quieres que olvide todo esto y que el día de mañana todo siga normal como si entre tú y yo no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Porque no utilizas tú Giratiempo y desases lo nuestro? —La rabia se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos.

— ¡Por favor Ron, vamos a hablarlo! — insistente Hermione

—Discúlpame pero no puedo seguir viendo tu rostro— Se gira, toma con ambas manos el árbol que golpeaba — ¡vete con él, y a mi déjame en paz por el resto de tu vida! — Se dio cuenta que la mano con el que había golpeado aquel árbol sangraba, cerró con fuerza y lanzo un puñetazo con una rabia exuberante.

\- Fin Flashback -

El pequeño fuego de la chimenea, comienza a extinguirse, se levanta para avivarlo; Ese instante lo hace recordar un momento especial. Lo siente en su corazón, como si fuese ayer. Ambos frente a la chimenea de sus padres, tomados de la mano diciendo palabras y juramentos para toda la vida, que ya no se realizaran.

Solo queda ese recuerdo, que para él es doloroso, triste, prácticamente lo había dejado muerto en vida. Nunca ha podido comprender su engaño, su traición, esa puñalada directo en el corazón, sin fallo alguno para asegurar su muerte. No podía creer lo que esa noche veía, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione Granger se hubiese atrevido a tanto? Lo imperdonable ¿con alguien que les había hecho tanto mal?, ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy. Ese recuerdo no solo lastimaba, también lo enfurecía.

Tomo un tarro vertiendo un poco de café en él, el cual lo disfruto al beberlo, era lo que necesitaba, algo caliente y delicioso para calmar ese frio que llegaba a sus entrañas. Trato de acomodarse en un pequeño sofá para entrar en calor y olvidarse de esos malos recuerdos.

Ahora su vida había dado un giro de 360º, había decidido cambiar de país, comenzar de cero, inicio estudiando a los dragones; en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de los estudiantes más experimentados. Tiempo después el ministerio lo contrataba en el departamento de criaturas místicas. Ahora busca y defiende a todos los animales mágicos, de aquellos cazadores como lo son algunos squib (muchos de los _squib_ se sienten frustrados por no haber logran obtener su poder que deciden realizar actos indignos) estas personas los cazan para robar su piel, sus escamas y hacerlos escudos o armaduras, ya que su piel es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el acero.

Está a punto de dormir cuando se escucha un fuerte Rugido. No era su imaginación, no puede tratarse de un lobo, el rugido fue mucho más fuerte. Se levanta prontamente.

—¡Es mi oportunidad!- Dice mientras coge su escoba — Hace tiempo que lo busco y ha terminado la espera, ¡no la desperdiciare!

Monta su Saeta de Fuego, baja rápidamente de aquella montaña, (Ron se sentía orgulloso, por haber obtenido la escoba, pues desde que salió a la venta quedo maravillado, pero la economía de su familia no le permitía darse ese lujo, ahora que tenía las posibilidades no dudo en adquirirla, ya no tenía que aguantarse las ganas de tener lo que él deseaba; Ahora tenía el suficiente oro para complacer sus gustos y ayudar a su familia). Escucho nuevamente el rugido, por alguna razón le parecía extraña la forma en que la bestia rujía, Hera como si el dragón estuviera molesto, así que se dio prisa. El estruendoso ruido lo llevaría al lugar exacto. Estaba seguro que los cazadores estaban ahí. Las grandes llamaradas confirmaban lo que presentía. Ahí estaba su bestia, "Su Dragón Dorado". Antes de bajar saco de su morral mágico un libro, este contenía las imágenes de todos los dragones, se detuvo en una página, el dragón que tenía en frente era idéntico al ilustrado en aquel libro.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Este es el "Dragón Dorado" que tanto he buscado! —Comenzó a leer lo que el libro decía — El dragón dorado es un ser muy poderoso, sabio y de buen corazón que odia las injusticias.

Nos encontramos, posiblemente, ante uno de los seres fantásticos más inteligentes y astutos. Su intelecto es muy superior al de los humanos y pocos seres cuentan con sus habilidades.

Estos dragones pueden llegar a medir hasta 50 metros y poseen unas escamas con motas de color metálico que, con el paso de los años, se vuelven totalmente doradas.

Este tipo de dragones tienen la capacidad de respirar agua y de polimerizarse y, además, pueden lanzar conjuros para detectar mentiras, así como traer suerte y bendecir. Su aliento puede ser un cono de fuego o una nube de cloro venenosa.

El hábitat de estos dragones es muy amplio y pueden sobrevivir en cualquier clima. Sus guaridas están aisladas y hechas de piedras y roca. También pueden vivir en castillos custodiados por gigantes de las tormentas. Estos gigantes y los dragones dorados se ayudan mutuamente.

Al terminar de leer, guardo el libro, indago un poco antes de actuar, quería saber que causaba su enojo. Al bajar descubrió a varios hombres, algunos poseían armas de fuego, hachas, redes, otros arco y flecha, listos para cazarlo.

—Lo que imagine, usare mi propio método, sé que no es fácil, este tipo de Dragones suelen ser muy listos. —Dijo tomando las debidas precauciones.

Subió sigilosamente, posteriormente se colocó encima de la bestia, sin qué los cazadores y el dragón lo descubrieran, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento estudio el lugar y la debilidad que pudiera tener el dragón. Los hombres creyendo tenerlo en su poder, pero no se percataron de lo contrario, el dragón era quien los tenía a ellos; a sus espaldas se encontraba un pequeño monte empedrado el cual les resultaba difícil andar, cada vez que retrocedían alguno caía, hay árboles a ambos lados o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, solo una ráfaga más de su gran juego y los incineraría.

Ron, no permitiría que alguien más le arrebatará a su dragón, lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, y ahora que lo tiene frente a él no permitiría que lo despojaran. Se deslizo por la parte trasera del dragón. Salto de la escoba tratando de caer de pie en su lomo.

—Debo tener cuidado, es uno de los dragones más difíciles de encontrar y Domesticar —Dijo al lanzarse, pero el dragón se había dado cuenta de su hazaña — ¡Rayos! —este trata de tumbarlo pero se sujetó lo más fuerte posible para no caer.

Él pelirrojo trata de tomar uno de los lazos que cuelgan del cuello, logra cortar la soga y antes de soltar las orillas, el dragón prende el vuelo haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para tirar al joven mago. Ron, intenta sacar su varita, pero algo se lo impide.

— ¡Rayos! nuevamente ese dolor en la mano. — Grita al tiempo en que suelta los lazos, el dragón hace un movimiento brusco, Ron cae. El dragón lo toma con sus patas. Ron, No lograba entender, era la tercera vez que un dragón hacia lo mismo.

La herida en su mano derecha y que misteriosamente le había hecho un dragón hace unos meses, comenzó a dolerle. Comenzó emitía una luz en un tono Azul luminoso, (Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de aquella herida imagino que había sido uno de los dragón, o que posiblemente había tomado algún objeto caliente el cual le dejo esa marca extraña en forma de espiral.

— ¿Por fin te he encontrado?—se escucha una voz.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más en las alturas, solo él y el dragón.

— ¡Te esperaba hace tiempo! —Se escuchó nuevamente la voz

— ¿Quién es? — Ron, alisto su varita — ¡Hazte presente! ¡Déjate ver!

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que vas montado en mi lomo? —Al decir esto, el dragón giro la cabeza hacia el muchacho.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios? -dijo asombrado, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza — ¡Me han lanzado un hechizo, no es posible, mis oídos han escuchado mal, mis ojos te han visto sonreírme! —Dijo a un incrédulo.

— ¡No has sido hechizado! —Hablo nuevamente el dragón.

—Creo que en mi desesperación por buscar dragones, me está desquiciando —Dijo deformado su rostro, al hacer un gestos de miedo.

— ¡Veo que nunca has escuchado hablar sobre la telequinesis entre humanos y dragones! —Comento, posteriormente desciende cerca de un lago — ¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido? ¿No te ha hablado sobre nuestra historia? — El dragón Pareció decepcionado por su ignorancia.

— ¿Has dicho Jinete? No, nunca — exclamo — Mi maestro solo nos explicó que son místicamente poderosos, pero nunca comentaron que un dragón podría hablar.

— ¡Ya veo! ¿Sabes el significado de la marca en tu mano?- dice señalando con la punta de su nariz.

—No, solo apareció hace poco, solo que esta vez el dolor aumento— dijo tocando el contorno de la marca. —Lo curioso. — Hace una pausa antes de continuar — es curioso, es la tercera vez que me pasa. Cuando estoy cerca de un dragón esta emite una luz azul luminosa, y comienza a arder tremendamente.

—Pues, esa marca te hace acreedor de mi vida, de mi corazón. Hace tiempo que te esperaba. —dice acercando su gran cabeza.

— ¿Es broma verdad? — Aun dudando de lo que le estaba pasando pellizcó su antebrazo para confirmar que solo se encontraba en un sueño — ¡Rayos! — grito al sentir dolor — todo es verdad… ¡increíble!

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —dice inclinando su pesado cuerpo.

Una flecha pasa rosando el brazo del pelirrojo en el momento en que sube al lomo del dragón. Este se da media vuelta, sosteniéndose fuertemente de dónde puede el dragón levanta su vuelo, las lanzas, flechas y uno que otro disparo pasa a un costado de la bestia. Del otro lado se ve una luz blanca, era un conjuro.

— ¡están lanzando conjuros! ¿Pero quién es? no logro verle— Ron, trata de localizar a ese alguien que trata de ayudarlo — ¡alguien más está aquí!, y es alguien que sabe de magia. – dice al dragón.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, solo bastará con lanzar una de mis bolas de fuego. — menciona preparando su ataque.

— ¡Espera! — El pelirrojo no podía creer tal sorpresa — deja, vayámonos de aquí, tus alas son mucho más rápidas, además solo bastará con volar más alto y sus ataques no te causaran ningún daño, aprovecharemos la ayuda que tenemos.— sin dudar, el dragón se eleva alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

—¿No temes que le hagan daño a quién te ha prestado la ayuda? — Pregunta el dragón — ¿Te gusta las emociones fuertes?

—No te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta. Sí, me encanta la adrenalina. — El dragón al escuchar la respuesta, comenzó a hacer movimientos violentos en el aire —Esto es genial, vuelas mucho más alto y rápido que mi Saeta de Fuego—dice Weasley, entusiasmado.

La aventura era magnifica, esta experiencia no se comparaba con la de aprender a bolar con una escoba. Con los otros dragones había sido diferente, cuando los comenzó a estudiar se usaban armas, lazos y claro con ayuda de la magia lograban capturarlos, hasta que fue aprendiendo que a los dragones se les podía dominar de otra forma.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, "Todo había cambiado a partir de la marca en su mano".

—Me pregunto ¿Qué es, esta marca? — dirigió su vista hacia el dragón, recordó la pregunta que la bestia le había hecho. —"¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido sobre nuestra historia?" — En ese momento se formulaban cantidades de ellas, sobre todo una, —"¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en este lugar?" Nunca le ha agradado seguirme el paso, aun cuando sea mandato del Ministerio.

La distancia que habían obtenido era la suficiente como para descansar. Nadie, aun en la escoba más rápida podría alcanzarlos. Ron, comienza a buscar un escondite, tenía que ocultar al dragón.

—Si no me equivoco por este lado del bosque hay una cueva, "uno de mis escondites secretos y que solo yo conozco". — Lanza un conjuro para localizar con rapidez el lugar — ¡Ahí está!, Desciende en este lugar.- le indica.

—De acuerdo — Dice el dragón, bajando entre la maleza.

—Aquí estarás a salvo de cualquier humano ¡Waddiwasi!Entra a la cueva— dice al usar un hechizo **,** para quitar las piedras que obstruían la entrada del lugar.

—Este será tu guarida por el momento, no salgas de aquí, vuelvo en seguida. — le ordena al dragón — ¡Wingardium Leviosa! — Al utilizar este hechizo la imagen de aquella castaña comienza a revelarse en su mente — ¡No es el momento! —dice sacudiendo la cabeza e intenta cubrir con el conjuro la entrada.

Después de a ver cubierto la cueva invoca la "Saeta de Fuego" la cual aparece en segundos. Sube velozmente tomando otra dirección, tenía que rodear para despistar a los cazadores.

—Tengo que encontrarla, es raro que ella este en este lugar. — se dice en voz baja

En un par de minutos se habían encontrado. Ambos bajaron de sus escobas cerca de un arroyo.

— ¡Ron, hasta que te encuentro! — Dice la joven bruja — ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Pensé que me ayudarías con los cazadores? —La pelinegra no dejaba de hacer preguntas, cada vez alzaba más la voz.

—¡Un momento! ¡Nunca pedí que me ayudaras! —Refunfuño, Ronald.

—¡El ministro, me ha mandado a buscarte! — Grito la joven — Piden regreses inmediatamente.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren? —Gruño el pelirrojo.

— ¡No lo sé! —Dijo mientras buscaba su varita —solo me ordenaron llevarte, a rastras si fuera necesario. —Dice alistando su varilla.

—Sabes que no recibo ordenes de nadie, mucho menos tuyas — Ron, se ríe vociferada mente.

—Ron, no estoy aquí por gusto, me han ordenado que les lleve a ti y al dragón— dice disgustada

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me ha mandado una lechuza como suele hacerlo siempre?- pregunto extrañado.

—Tú mismo tendrás que preguntarles, solo me dieron la orden. Así que dime, ¿dónde está el dragón?— pregunta insistente.

—No lo haré. Y no te preocupes ahora mismo me presento ante el ministerio. — le esbozo.

—Ron, acepta mi orden o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza — enojada dirige su varita en dirección al pelirrojo.

—Te he dicho que no lo haré —dice preparado para recibir su ataque.

— ¡Oppugno! — la chica envía unas cuantas ramas para atacarlo.

— ¡Orbis **! —** hace que las ramas desaparezcan mágicamente en un mini torbellino. —No te quiero lastimar Parkinson. — le advierte.

— ¿Tu hacerme daño? Vamos Ron, tu no le haces daño ni a una mosca, sigues siendo el mismo niño inmaduro. ¿Acaso no imaginas la razón por la que Granger te traiciono? —Menciona, dando un golpe bajo en aquella terrible herida.

—Te diría lo mismo Parkinson, Draco…

—Cállate, no te atrevas a…

—Tú iniciaste — Refunfuñó Ron.

—Eres un…

— ¡Palalingua ¡ — Ron, con su hechizo hace que su lengua se adhiera al paladar para callarla — es hora de que guardes silencio por un instante, no debiste decir nada Pansy. — Hace una pausa después de unos minutos y de estar paseando en su entorno, decidió que hacer. —No te preocupes yo me presentare en el ministerio. "Portus" — dirigió el hechizo a una gran roca, este lo trasladaría directamente al ministerio, dejando a Parkinson sin poder hablar, no le preocupa dejarla, el hechizo solo duraría unos minutos.

—He llegado, bueno… ya estoy dentro del ministerio… ¿Ahora qué? — Se decía indeciso — Pisar nuevamente este lugar me hace sentir escalofrió. —Dijo sobando sus brazos —En verdad quiero dar media vuelta, regresar por donde llegue y huir de mi pasado, como lo he venido haciendo desde hace tiempo — A Ron le sudaban las manos, tenía la sensación de que se encontraría con alguien desagradable.

En realidad esa era la razón por la cual se alejaba del ministerio, evitaba a toda costa no pisar ese lugar. No quería ver esas caras, se negaba a volver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, los repudiaba.


	4. La Misión: Un Nuevo Sentimiento

_**Capítulo III**_

La Misión: Un Nuevo Sentimiento.

—Gran Bretaña. Una de las ciudades que más detesto. —dice en voz baja. El pelirrojo se dirige hacia la señorita de recepción, le pide se le nombre ante el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La señorita le pide tomar haciendo. Ya había pasado media hora y no regresaban a darle ningún aviso o recado. La espera era demasiada, tener que esperar tanto tiempo le era estresante. Sus pies empezaban a desesperarse, comenzaban a hacer ese ruidito, indicando y poniendo sobre aviso a los demás sobre su ya desesperante espera. La puerta se abre.

— ¡Por fin! —Menciona entre dientes.

—Sr. Ron Weasley — La señorita lo llama.

—Si — Respondo con tono desesperante.

—Pase por favor, el Ministro Kingsley lo atenderá en seguida.

— Gracias. — contesta.

El ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se encuentra cerca de la ventana, Ron Weasley se dirige hacia él, serio, pero con respeto. Se mostró amable, cuidando el tono de voz, después de todo el ministro le dio la oportunidad de estudia más afondo a los dragones, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Seeñor Shacklebolt ¿Me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia? ¡Aquí me tiene?

— ¡Bienvenido Señor Weasley! — dice saludándolo de mano.

—Gracias Señor — respondió.

—Dígame ¿la señorita Parkinson no llego con usted? di la orden que se presentaran los dos. — pregunta al percatarse que ha llegado solo.

—No señor. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.- respondo disculpándome por los hechos con Pansy.

—¿Sigue con su fatua Sr. Weasley? —Pregunta a continuación en un tono molesto — Sr. Weasley, Parkinson tenía la orden de llegar con usted, con o sin su consentimiento. Es necesario que modifique su comportamiento o me veré en la necesidad de…

—Señor Ministro, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la señorita Parkinson ha llegado — comunica su asistente. Permitiéndole pasar al instante.

—Señor Ministro, perdón por la tardanza— saluda Parkinson, al entrar.

—Pase señorita Parkinson, el Señor Weasley, ya me informo el percance que tuvieron, por lo que le pide una disculpa. ¿No es así, señor Weasley?- dice dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

La mirada de Ron, es dura, no muy convencido responde a lo sugerido por el ministro. — Si señor, Te pido una disculpa Parkinson, no me porte muy caballeroso.

—Disculpa aceptada — responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Comencemos con el tema que los hizo venir hasta aquí — indica tomado por inercia su varita.

Como ustedes saben una de nuestras labores más importantes dentro del ministerio es mantener protegidos a nuestros dragones. Hemos tenido la desagradable noticia que el rey Galbatorix ha atacado a Alagaësia.

Ronald Weasley, se encontraba perdido, no sabía a qué se refería el Ministro, y no era el único, Pansy se encontraba en la misma frecuencia que él.

—Perdone Señor, pero ¿No tengo la menor idea de quién es Galbatorix?— le indico haciendo un gesto de confusión.

—Si lo sé, y precisamente trato de llegar a ese punto, pero me ha interrumpido. Le contare una breve historia sobre el rey Galbatorix.

Cuenta la historia; hace ya mucho tiempo, en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro; se crearon a los Jinetes de Dragones, cuya objetivo era proteger y vigilar, su poder en las batallas era inigualable, eran inmortales y poseían la fuerza de diez hombres, solo la espada o un mortífero veneno conseguiría arrancarles la vida. Su fuerza y magia solo era utilizada para hacer el bien. Fue una época dorada en la que se levantaron grandes ciudades y altas torres de piedra, y las tierras florecieron bajo su tutela. Los elfos en esos tiempo eran vuestros amigos mientras que los enanos sus enemigos, pero la felicidad duro poco ya que nadie podría protegerlos de nuestros propios defectos, en el apogeo del poder, nació un niño llamado Galbatorix, este nació en la provincia de Inzilbeth, que ya no existe. A la edad de diez años lo sometieron a una serie de pruebas, como ya era costumbre; fue aceptado entre los jinetes al darse cuenta que poseía un gran poder, paso por un periodo de aprendizaje y dado que era un niño de una mentalidad aguda, de una excelente destreza y un cuerpo vigoroso logro y supero a los demás.

Rápidamente ocupo un lugar entre los jinetes, algunos vieron en él un signo de peligro, el cual advirtieron a los otros, no Obstante el poder había vuelto arrogantes a los jinetes y estos no hicieron caso del aviso. Después del termino de sus aprendizaje, Galbatorix emprendió un viaje en compañía de dos amigos, estos tres entraron al territorio que aún era de los ùrgalos, pensando que sus nuevos poderes les protegían, pero sufrieron una emboscada mientras dormían, Galbatorix recibió graves heridas y sus dos amigos junto con sus dragones fueron liquidados, durante la batalla una flecha perdida atravesó el corazón de su dragón, su jinete no poseía el conocimiento para curarlo, el dragón murió entre los brazos de su amo. De ese modo se sembraron las semillas de las locuras de Galbatorix.

Galbatorix Vagabundeo sin esperanza por los desolados parajes en busca de la muerte pero esta no hizo acto de presencia. Comenzó a imaginar que tal vez los jinetes le darían otro dragón, pero estos viendo su locura se negaron. Desquiciado comenzó su venganza uniéndose al poder de la sombra, tomo a un joven llamado Durza como su aprendiz, hasta que controlo los poderes más obscuros, junto con el robo un dragón recién nacido hasta que alcanzara la madurez.

Galbatorix se presentó ante el mundo llevando a Durza a su lado. Juntos combatieron a los jinetes que se topaban, y con cada asesinato aumentaba su fuerza. Otros doce jinetes se unieron, estos se convirtieron en los trece Apostatas. Los jinetes cayeron ante el violento ataque. Los elfos lucharon, pero fueron derrotados y obligados a huir y no regresaron jamás. Galbatorix se consagro como rey de toda la Alagaësia.

Ahora un nuevo jinete ha resurgido para salvar a los suyos el jinete necesita desarrollar su poder, su magia. Nos han pedido ayuda, así que nosotros hemos accedido a su petición. El concejo… hemos pensado en ustedes dos para hacerlo, preparen lo más indispensable, se marchan mañana.

Les ordena al culminar el relato, sin preguntar si tienen alguna duda, o si aceptan la encomienda, el ministro solo da la orden.

— ¿Nosotros dos?, ¿por qué no manda a Harry, También están Granger y el petulante de Draco? ¿Por qué nosotros?—fueron los reclamos de Parkinson al escuchar la orden del ministro.

—¡He dicho que irán ustedes par de engreídos! — Kingsley, grita furioso por el atrevimiento de Parkinson.

—Vamos Parkinson, demostremos que somos capaces, sin necesidad de las sombras de los mejores.— Dijo Weasley, jalando de su antebrazo y con actitud positiva.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás aceptando la orden sin más?— reclama Pansy

—Sí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es una oportunidad de oro? ambos estudiamos a los dragones, y esta misión es muy importante, además no creo que tengan a nadie más disponible, los demás están en otras misiones, y yo no pienso perder la oportunidad de conocer a esos dragones por tus arrebatos injustificados. —Culmino Ronald Weasley.

Pansy toma un momento para responder.

—De acuerdo, iremos, pero no aceptare ninguna orden tuya. — rezongo.

— ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Señor! solo una pregunta, ¿puedo llevar a uno de nuestros dragones? — pregunto esperanzado a que le respondiera con un sí, y poder llevar con sigo al dragón dorado.

—Si lo cree necesario puede hacerlo Señor Weasley, usted estará a cargo de esta encomienda — dice aceptando la petición — los espero al anochecer en Azkaban. De ahí partirán al Alagaësia.

—Gracias Señor, mañana partiremos como usted ha indicado — su alegría al obtener la respuesta esperada era infinita.

Ron, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en lo largo de su estancia en el ministerio tenía a su primer compañero, nada más y nada menos que la ex de Draco Malfoy. Solo esperaba que no le causara tantos problemas ya que sería su nuevo jefe. Parkinson, tendría que acatar sus órdenes o se meterían en muchos problemas.

—Nos vemos fuera del Ministerio, de ahí nos trasladaremos a Canadá, iremos por el dragón que acabo de encontrar, ¿Qué dragón llevarás tú? —Pregunto tratando de llevar las cosas en buen plan.

—Llevare al dragón Azul que capturaste, me ha tocado domesticarle y nos hemos entendido bien. —responde malhumorada, Pansy no se sentía conformé con recibir órdenes de Ronald Weasley

—De acuerdo, en ese caso primero iremos por tu dragón y después por el mío- sugirió el pelirrojo

—¡Vaya que caballeroso! Estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin querer estuvieron caminando hacia su departamento. La gente pasaba apresurada, la vida en esa ciudad era demasiado ostentosa, los empujaban cada que pasaban cerca de ellos, uno de esos empujones causo que Parkinson y el pelirrojo tropezarán con un pequeño escalón, provocando pisar mal y terminarán en el suelo, los reflejos de Ron, fueron rápidos y puedo meter su cuerpo haciendo que Parkinson callera encima de él. Por un momento ambos cruzaron miradas. Fue extraño para ambos sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, se incorporaron de inmediato y se despidieron.

.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana como quedamos. -—confirma Pansy

—Bien… — Dice Ron, tomando la mano de la joven para despedirse.


End file.
